


Spider Lily

by Susspencer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Badass Q, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, MI6 Agents, Mission Fic, Protective Q, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: When 007 is on a mission to retrieve documents stolen when Silva hacked Mi6, It seems everything keeps going wrong.  Q is running ops and watches as one thing leads to another.  Will James make it out?  Will this be the time he doesn't?  "Dammit James what have you gotten yourself into?"Sometimes Q just has to dirty his hands to save his agents, will this be one of those times?





	Spider Lily

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azure7539](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/gifts).



> Thanks to the wonderful inspiration of Azure7539's art.  
> It is marvelous.

Q grew quieter. He removed his earpiece, gave a nod to R, an indication that she needed to take over the monitoring of 007, and his mission. He left the room and entered his office. Q entered a special code to the pad under his desk. The bookcase behind his desk slid open. It revealed a room. Q entered quickly, there was no time to waste. He entered another code on the pad on the wall, and the bookcase returned to its position. The small room contained a closet on the left wall. Q headed for it first. He removed a pair of black boots, socks, and placed his tie inside the closet. He walked fully into the closet. When he came out, everyone’s mouth would have dropped, if they had seen him. Dressed all in black, he put the boots on to finish. He then moved over to the wall that held a number of weapons. Many fancy inventions hung there. Q ran his hand down the selection of guns, grenades, and knives. He settled on two large military size knives. He sat down on a bench. There was a place in each boot for the knives. Q stood with the most determined look on his face. He strode to the back of the room. There was a large table, it appeared to be a workbench. He opened it to reveal, a self-contained greenhouse. He picked up a pair of cutters. Crouched down, he reached in and clipped a flower from one of the plants growing there. He stood, placed the cutters back down, closed the greenhouse backup, turned around, and place the red flower in his upper pocket. 

“My dear Spider Lily, we are off again. It is time for you to guide some people to the next reincarnation or hell.” Q said to himself, as he patted his pocket. 

He walked to the right side of the room, just to the right of the weapons area. After he opened another keypad and entered the code, the weapons wall folded in on itself to reveal a small opening. Q slipped through. It closed behind him. He was off to rescue his agent. It was time to make sure that 007, not only made it home but also, made it there in one piece. 

“They usually bloom around cemeteries around the autumnal equinox and are associated with death,” Q muttered to himself, as he walked to his motorbike. “If anyone has hurt my agent, they will become quite well aquainted with death.” 

He placed the helmet on his head, mounted the bike, and sped off. 

Just three days earlier, it was James who was off on a mission to retrieve information that had been stolen from Mi6, when Silva had escaped. He had not only shut down the security systems but also hacked into the storage systems to grab several secret documents. These were currently for sale on the dark web. Q had traced them as far as he was able. A well-known hacker named Icarus. The head of the group had never been identified. It was time for someone who knew as James had put it “when to pull the trigger or not.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Q and James had kept their relationship quiet. Unless someone had caught James at Q’s flat or the two of them on an outing, no one knew. They made sure never to use terms associated with seeing each other. They were both skilled with their microexpressions and glances, what agent wasn't? There were people in Mi6 that were sure the two men couldn't stand each other. Yet, when they were alone, you were unable to separate the two. They were always connected, physically, in some manner. Even if it was something like Q's foot on James ‘ arm, while they sat at opposite ends of the sofa to read. The night before 007 left to find Icarus. They had a quiet evening at home. Supper was something simple, to allow them a few more moments together before James was off. Q knew that he would awake alone in his bed. It was the way they did things. No one had to say goodbye this way, and no one had to see the worry in the other one's eyes. James knew that Q worried about him on missions. Q knew that James had to take risks in the field that could end his life. When James left, he transformed into 007 a hardened Mi6 agent ready to kill for Queen and Country. Ready to die for the same, there would be no hesitation to think of his love and consider if his life with Q might be a better choice. There was no Q in 007, except for the Quartermaster who supplied his gadgets and vehicles. When 007 returned from a mission, he slipped back into James Bond, the man who loved Q with all his heart and would do anything to protect the man from pain. Then there was Q and Q. While the name never changed, the man was easily the definition of conundrum.  
noun  
a confusing and difficult problem or question.  
"one of the most difficult conundrums for the experts"  
synonyms:  
problem, difficult question, vexed question, difficulty, quandary, dilemma;  
puzzle, enigma, mystery;  
informalposer, facer, stumper, cruncher  
"some of the conundrums facing policy-makers in the 1980s"  
2\. a question asked for amusement, typically one with a pun in its answer; a riddle.  
synonyms:  
riddle, puzzle, word game, anagram;  
informalbrain-teaser, brain-twister

If he didn’t work for British intelligence, his picture would be there. While his minions and co-workers would say they knew him, they would find the Q they knew was the one he allowed them to see. As it was with most everyone, except James and Moneypenny. 

What Moneypenny knew of the man, would probably scare you. What James knew, would kill you or make you feel warm and fuzzy.like one of Q's kittens. This is what made this handsome, innocent looking man so very unpredictable. Three days ago, he looked to be but a computer genius in love with James Bond.

It was time for work. Q yawned and stretched. A small bit of sadness ran over him, as his arm hit the empty bed. He pulled James’ pillow to him and inhaled the man’s scent before heading to the bathroom. As he returned to the bedroom from his morning routine, Q , the quartermaster, placed his armor on. His Quartermaster persona in place. He walked to the kitchen to make his cuppa. While the kettle settled, he fed his precious, princess. He carefully poured the water into his cup, placed the tea ball, and waited for it steep. He placed the tea ball in the sink with his empty cereal bowl. He popped the top on the tea cup, pulled his sweater on, and grabbed his satchel. He was off. Twas time to save Queen and Country again, or invent something that would.  
\---_--_--------++-+---

James had already slipped into 007 mode. He had been to and gone from Mi6. 007 received the newest intel, picked up his gadgets, plus two that were not issued to him, and headed out an hour or two before Q arrived. He was seated at the lobby coffee and tea bar of the hotel.  
Across the road from Buckingham Palace. The Turing hotel had the great advantage of a huge private garden, surrounded by flower borders and shrubbery, with a central lawn on which croquet was played in the summer months. James's room was glamorous yet homely, decorated with Gainsborough silks on the walls. It seemed an odd place for a technology convention, but since that was a partial front for the intelligence auction that was to occur 007 shrugged his shoulders and followed his leads. He monitored the crowd as it assembled. It was easier to note the buyers from the sellers, by the quantity of luggage. The personalities ran the gamut. Traditional geek, to flamboyant seller that sought the attention of the crowds, the middle class businessman caught in the decision of what to stock in his shoppe. Some came alone. Some had their wives with them. There were the arm candy models for the big spenders and sellers. All the booths were being stocked and set up for the morning show. Tonight would be the keynote speaker and a casino for charity. This would give Mi6 time to run intel on those that Bond suspected, run their pictures that he was in the process of taking through all the services. After the games, 007 would slip back into the show area and see what he could gather from the set up. The tea bar became a bit too full for 007. All these laptops whirring, keyboards clicking, and 007 sipping his tea and attempting to stealthily read the screens. He said to himself.

“Holy Cow! How can anyone keep up with these typing speeds and read what is being said?”

“Told you before, with a cuppa in my pyjamas, before the sun is up. I told M he should have sent me.” Q huffed.

“And dirty your lovely jumpers? Never.” 

“Just one day 007, I swear we switch roles and you be the one bothered here listening.” Q sniped. “Third table over. Looks like his monitor says something about documents.”

“On it.”

And 007 was off. He walked over to the table with his cup.

“May I join you? It is getting a bit crowded in here. My name is James.”

“Stephen, you here for the Tech Top convention also.?”

“”Yes, I am.” James said as he sat.

“You here for the new hardware or software?”

“My business normally requires both, but this year I am extremely interested in some rare software offerings. Hoping to find a few beta and unreleased items.” 007 finished his cup.

“Then you will want to checkout Icarus Systems and Security. They have the best software out there. It is uncrackable.” Stephen said, as he noticed the grin on James’ face. “Oh, you think you can hack them? They offer a five billion dollar reward to the person who can.”

James coughed. He was glad that he had finished his tea. Otherwise, he definitely would have choked on it. 007 tapped his earpiece to make sure that Mi6 was on top of this Icarus. He grew concerned when he didn’t get a response. Then R’s voice came over the com. 

“He bolted at that statement. I see him now in his office with his laptop. Guess that means, he’s on it.” She signed off with a snicker.

Q was now engulfed in this Icarus company. Where did it come from, who ran it, what did they produce, sell, import, export, etc. Of course like Stephen had said, he hit wall after wall. It seemed the only information he could get, is what Icarus wanted anyone to have of him. 

Back at the hotel as 007 flirted with a very beautiful Tawny Cheeks, Icarus himself came through the lobby. The man was Bond’s height, dark hair, and wore sunglasses. He headed towards the private gardens with his mob, entourage. His suit was impeccable, complete with matching socks and shoes. Not an accessory out of place, Mr. Icarus was a man who took care of every detail. 

Tawny didn't even excuse herself. She just rose and walked over to Mr. Icarus. James sat there and watched, like a jilted lover. Tawny kissed him on the cheek. She sat by his side and began to discuss and take notes from Icarus. 

007 returned to his room to dress for the evening and retrieve his intelligence from the morning. Armed with his dashing good looks, his Walther, and a man to find more information about, James was off to casino night.

He strutted into the ballroom, that had been converted for the evening. A quick scan and he had located Tawny, Stephen, and the two others that James had fingered as potential buyers. His target tonight, however; was Icarus. 007 stopped at the bar before taking a seat.

“May I get you something, sir?” The bartender inquired.

“Vodka martini, shaken not stirred.” rolled off Bond’s tongue, with the smooth ease that he expected in his drink. 

The drink was placed in front of James. He picked it up, took a sip, smiled. 

“Perfect.”

“Talking about me, James.” Tawny spoke. 

He tossed a generous tip on the bar and put his arm out for Tawny.

“Always, my dear.”

He walked with that Bond confident sway. The one that women couldn’t resist, and you probably could catch a few men watching. The conventioneers took their seats, as the lights began to dim off and on, an indication that things were to begin. The room lights all went dark, then came up to a low level, as spotlights hit the stairs at the main entrance. 

Over the loudspeakers, “Ladies, Gentlemen, and Technophiles, We present to you, the gentleman responsible for tonight’s entertainment, Glenn Icarus, CEO of Icarus Systems and Security. Applause went up, as a man appeared in a stunning white tuxedo, black trousers, black and white wingtip shoes, a bow tie. When he reached the third step he stopped, his arms glid up even with his shoulders, beneath his arms spread the most elegant wings. They were made of white and off white iridescent feathers, neatly sewn together in rows, that made him look as though he would take flight any moment. Icarus move like a bird in flight.

“Good evening, all. Enjoy the casino games, and remember the person who has the top winnings at eleven p.m. will get a matching donation to the charity of their choice. Ladies!”

A number of ladies came from behind Icarus and both sides of him. They each carried ten grand in chips. Players were permitted to purchase two trays. James purchased his two and offered to purchase Tawny's, but she declined. They headed over to the craps table, where James's winning streak garnered him much attention. Tawny pulled him away to the roulette table where a turn of the cufflink seemed to not only offset the turn of the clasp on her purse, but also trigger another round of oohh's and aahh's, as 007 collected his winnings. 

James gathered his chips, sauntered to the Texas hold em table that Icarus sat at, and took an empty seat. Tawny hesitated to stay with James. James knew her loyalty was to Icarus.

“Tawny, love. Be a dear. Vodka martini shaken, not stirred.”

The two men made eye contact. 007 gave Icarus his half smile that dripped charisma and charm. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Bond. Tawny speaks well of you.”. 

“A pleasure to meet you Mr. Icarus. I look forward to seeing the new products you have for us. I am into special opportunities.”

The dealer interrupted. “Blind and big blind gentlemen, please.”

The men placed their bets. They played several hands. They went back and forth. Icarus would win a few, then Bond. It was comfortable which allowed for conversation. James almost had an invite to the auction, then Tawny excused herself for the evening.

“See you at the convention tomorrow gentlemen.” 

Then she kissed James goodnight. As she walked away, both men watched. They went back to their game. All the other players had dropped out. 

“What charity are you playing for old man, Icarus?” James asked, as he collected another pot.

“Icarus school technology fund.”

“And you Mr. Bond?”

“Century Benevolent Fund.”

An announcement was made that there was just fifteen minutes left of game play. The dealer dealt the two hole cards to each player and then the flop. James stared straight at Icarus.

“Let's go all in. It's for charity after all.”

Icarus, shook a little as he pushed his chips in.  
He picked up his drink like he was giving a toast.

“To charity.”

The dealer added a jack of spades, on the turn, then a queen of hearts on the river. That left a king of spades, ace of spades, queen of clubs showing. The table was surrounded. James flipped his hole cards. Queen of spades, ten of spades. Icarus slammed his queen of diamonds and jack of hearts on the table.

The dealer said, “full house queens and Jack's. And Royal straight flush. Winner, Mr. Bond.”

Icarus kept s cool exterior, but if he'd been in a cartoon you would see the wisps of steam coming off his collar. James stood extended a hand to the man.

“Good game, sir. Thanks for the matching donation.”

Icarus shook 007’s hand.

“You're welcome.” 

Cameras went off. People clapped. Icarus turned and left. James scanned the room to find his suspects gone too. 007 retreated to his room.  
\------------------------------------------------

A fast wardrobe change, a double check that he had his tools with him and James was out the window. He quickly ascended the building, secured himself a hidden spot outside Icarus’s room. He pulled a listening device from his watch and attached it to the window. He pulled an ear piece from the other side of the watch. After he placed it in his ear, he listened.

“How's the auction going, Ms. Cheeks?” Icarus asked.

“Quite well, sir. At five hundred thousand pounds, sir.” 

“We Should be at a million by now.”He shouted. 

Icarus lunged at Tawny. He grasped tightly around her throat. She grabbed his hand and tried to pull it off, as she gasped for air. He finally released her. She rubbed her neck. He spun the laptop towards himself and began to type away. 

“Go check on the booth set up for tomorrow. I don't want anyone to find any surprises hidden there and I want all mechanical operations checked.”

“Yes,sir’

“Wait, who is this buyer, Quill Dealer? Looks like he has money and wanted in?”

“We couldn't complete a background on him as he was a very late entrant.”

“Well, these other buggers are arses  
Slow slow. This is Mi6 info not Disney Movies.”

Icarus allowed this bidder in. With a smile James retracted his listening device and ear piece back into the watch. He scurried down to the convention area. Upon finding the Icarus display, he discovered a huge safe at the center of it. He scoured the area for any clues to the storage location of the files. He found a laptop that appeared to be monitoring the set up and its plans. James popped in a flash drive to download the computer's content. Meanwhile, Quill Dealer had the price skyrocketing.

A cell phone rang. It startled James but didn't stop him. 

“Tawny. How may I help you sir.” 

“This Quill Dealer has done wonders for the auction. Make sure to get the merchandise while you’re down there.” Icarus huffed over the line.

“Yes, sir. Anything else?”

“Keep an eye out for that Bond. I don’t trust him.”

“Yes sir.”

Tawny turned back towards the booth. 007’s hand pulled the flashdrive from the laptop. He moved slowly around the back of the ten foot tall safe. As he did, he was met by the lovely Ms. Cheeks.

“Lovely meeting you here, Mr. Bond.”

“The same to you, Ms. Cheeks. I’ve had the devil of a time finding you.”

He reached to pull her towards him and into a kiss. She stepped back, shook her finger at him.

“I don’t think I will fall for that this evening.”

James poured on the charm. “You doubt my sincerity?” He said with a bit of a pout. “Why else would I be down here? There is a nice warm bed in my room, that I could be laying in waiting for you to join me, rather than pursuing you here.”

He lunged forward and pressed her hard against the safe. The kiss was passionate, and firm. Her arm dropped around his back as she kissed back. She rolled him to the right, as her tongue asked for entrance. He opened his mouth to let his tongue out to get a taste of her. He rolled them to the right with a thrust of his groin to get her to moan. James was fumbling with the sleeping dart in his watch, when Tawny rolled them one more time. James felt no wall behind him as he fell into the safe. Tawny grabbed the edge of the wall to stop herself. 

“Close, lock, and secure, authorization, Cheeks 102.”

The heavy door quickly began to close. 007 was up on his feet, he headed for the door, but heard a tsk tsk tsk. He looked to see Ms.Cheeks armed with his Walther.

“You are going to stay there like a good boy, Mr. Bond.”

James plopped back on his bum. The door slammed shut. The lock bolted loudly. 

“Safe, Secure, and Sealed.” The safe said.

Tawny pulled a flashdrive from one of the handles to the safe, then left the show area to return to Icarus.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Tawny reached Icarus’s room, he had just ended the auction. He had a smile from ear to ear. 

“ one million five hundred fifty-three pounds made sitting here. Hope your work was just as easy?”

“Bond is locked in the safe. Here.” Tawny said, as she tossed the flashdrive to Icarus.

“Good girl. Time of bed. We have a big day tomorrow.”

They left to their rooms, yet below. James pulled two pens out of his pocket. He twisted the end of the first one. A red laser beam came from the tip. It immediately started to cut the bottom of the safe. James quickly twisted it off. He took the other pen and twisted it, aimed it at the wall, a wide beam began to scan the wall. It scanned for a thinner area or imperfection. After the entire safe was scanned, 007 huffed. There wasn’t a single flaw. 007 spent the night with the laser pen in an attempt to cut a hole just big enough for him. It was cut, cut, cut, rest, let pen cool down, catch breath, make sure eyes were covered, breathe slowly, remember pen was consuming oxygen also, cut, cut, cut, rest, let pen cool down, catch breath. Hour after hour until there was a thud, crack, louder thud. He was through. James crawled through the opening at the back of the safe. This was good luck for him as the show was about to begin. 

There was an announcement over the PA system that gave an introduction for Mr. Icarus. James moved to hide in the crowd, as he did there was a familiar voice behind him.

“Why Mr. Bond, you’re not leaving me are you?”

“No, Ms. Cheeks. Just looking for a better view.”

“Good, I would hate to have to track you down.” She said, as she pressed a gun into his spine.

Icarus descended the stairs. This time his arms snapped into place. The wings were black iridescent. They were bigger than the ones before. The man had to have incredible biceps to hold them up. Just then he was lifted up into the air, and sailed over the crowd.

“My people, my flock, this year we fly ahead in the security game. Icarus Systems will protect you with the strength of a steel safe ten meters high, three meters thick. No one will be able to get to your information.” 

He landed back on the stage to glorious applause. Everyone surrounded him. James took this opportunity to spin and kick the gun from Tawny’s hand. It slid across the floor. Tawny came back with a hit to James’s jaw. When Icarus saw what had happened, he motioned for his men to assist Tawny. By the time James recovered, there were three men there plus Tawny. The kicks, punches, karate moves, all flew from different directions. The fight was all over the show floor. Most of the conventioneers were too enamoured with Icarus to notice. James finally retrieved his Walther only to have it snatched and placed at his side again. An out of breath 007 could only comply at this point. Icarus motioned with his head to get James out of there. His men obliged. The locked him in a storage closet just outside the door after they emptied his pockets of pens, removed his watch, and even his hat and gloves. They gave him a hard shove, a kick, and what appeared to be a knife to the side as they tossed him in. Bond slumped in the closet.

Q opened coms. “007 status please.” 

A whispered voice came over the link.

“Seems that I am in a bit of a jam. Assessing options at this time.” There was a groan, then silence.

“Open optical sharing, let us take a look.”

Q hushed his com, turned to R and barked out some orders for her to check surveillance cameras at the hotel. R was busy getting every angle. Q waited on James. Time seemed to tick slowly. Q’s patience grew thin, when the optical didn’t come on.

“007, If I have to come down there and teach you how to use the equipment! Oh heavens you lost it, didn’t you?” 

There was a faint chuckle. “Can’t quite reach it old boy. They have me cramped in here good.”

007’s breath was too shallow. R wasn’t able to find a way in and out that they could send an unseen operative. James had gotten himself in a rather sticky wicket. Q tried something else, but it failed too.  
\---------------  
Q grew quieter. He removed his earpiece, gave a nod to R, an indication that she needed to take over the monitoring of 007, and his mission. He left the room and entered his office. Q entered a special code to the pad under his desk. The bookcase behind his desk slid open. It revealed a room. Q entered quickly, there was no time to waste. He entered another code on the pad on the wall, and the bookcase returned to its position. The small room contained a closet on the left wall. Q headed for it first. He removed a pair of black boots, socks, and placed his tie inside the closet. He walked fully into the closet. When he came out, everyone’s mouth would have dropped, could they shave seen him. Dressed all in black, he put the boots on to finish. He then moved over to the wall that held a number of weapons. Many fancy inventions hung there. Q ran his hand down the selection of guns, grenades, and knives. He settled on two large military size knives. He sat down on a bench. There was a place in each boot for the knives. Q stood with the most determined look on his face. He strode to the back of the room. There was a large table, it appeared to be a workbench. He opened it to reveal, a self-contained greenhouse. He picked up a pair of cutters. Crouched down, he reached in and clipped a flower from one of the plants growing there. He stood, placed the cutters back down, closed the greenhouse backup, turned around, and place the red flower in his upper pocket. 

“My dear Spider Lily, we are off again. It is time for you to guide some people to the next reincarnation or hell.” Q said to himself, as he patted his pocket. 

He walked to the right side of the room, just to the right of the weapons area. After he opened another keypad and entered the code, the weapons wall folded in on itself to reveal a small opening. Q slipped through. It closed behind him. He was off to rescue his agent. It was time to make sure that 007, not only made it home but also, made it there in one piece. 

“They usually bloom around cemeteries around the autumnal equinox and are associated with death,” Q muttered to himself, as he walked to his motorbike. “If anyone has hurt my agent, they will become quite associated with death.” 

He placed the helmet on his head, mounted the bike, and sped off towards Buckingham Palace.  
_----------_-------_------_--------------_

Meanwhile Icarus came to the hall, he had his men remove James and head to the private garden out back. Just as they had entered the garden, Q arrived. In the usual style, motorbike sped, sliding it into four guards at the rear. Icarus turned around to see Q standing there ready to take him on.

“You fool. I’ll kill him.”

“You were going to anyway. Nothing has changed.” Q returned.

He brushed off his suit. With his contacts in, no tie, that top chest skin open, James gained a bit of strength to move. It wasn’t much just enough to disarm Icarus and get his Walther back. Icarus’ men came out of the hotel behind Q. Q motioned his head towards a shrub filled area near by. The two men took off for it. Q’s knives plucked a few of Icarus’ feathers on the way. Icarus positioned himself behind two guards, as he shouted orders. James fired as long as the ammo held out. He then took to hand to hand techniques. He tried to keep an eye on Q. He thought he had to protect the quartermaster. Each glance 007 would catch a glimpse of blood splattering his direction. There were black clad men engaged in martial arts moves. One would fly past James, just as James would be disarming another man. There were gunshots that 007 was dodging, until one got his calf. He dropped to one knee. Timing that could not have been better as a henchman for Icarus went sailing over 007’s left shoulder at that precise moment. James reached over and retrieved the agent’s weapon and fired in Icarus’ direction. 

Icarus flew, or so it seemed, at James. He knocked the gun from his hand. The two men fought, and wrestled. A left to the face, a right to the gut. Grunts, groans, and moans from that side of the shrubbery, as Q was busy. He seemed to have an endless supply of henchmen. He would stab one, and another would appear to be thrown or punched. Q hardly ever dirtied his hands like this. Surely, his dear spider lily would have been crushed by now. Hmmpf he thought. With that thought he, reached down inside for a bit more strength and for the throwing knives in his jacket. As he rose from the position he was in to a standing position, the knives flew from his hands like a blossoming flower of death. Henchmen fell, never to rise again. A knife pinned the wing that Icarus wore. That kept him from 007, who could no longer fight back, his strength used up. James tumbled to the grass. When he landed hard upon it, the feathers that he had been holding on to Icarus with fluttered down behind the well beaten agent.

Icarus turned his face towards this boy that had interrupted his plan. He turned to pull away from the knife that pinned him, to find it deeply imbedded in a tree behind him, quite out of his reach. Q sauntered up to him, reached into his right hand jacket pocket, removed the flashdrive in there, attached it to a small electronic gizmo in his left side inside pocket, and waited for confirmation from R that this was the correct information. 

“Yes, sir all documents are there.” R stated, in the earpiece.

Q looked up at Icarus, “Just like your name sake, I believe you have been flying too close to the sun sir. How many copies are there?”

“Just the one. Copies lower the cash value. That nonsense was up to my buyer.” Icarus spat.

“And your buyer?” 

“Probably long gone, seeing this shite storm.” Icarus panted, the fight catching up with him. 

“At least someone was a genius then,” Q snarked, as he pulled out a pen and signed Icarus’s face.

It read Quill Dealer. Then Q laid a right hook into Icarus, that knocked him unconscious.

Q plopped down next to James. He glanced at his pocket to see his spider lily still intact. He smiled, laid back, and pulled James to him. After a moment or so of holding James, rubbing his back, and letting him know it would be okay. Q opened a frequency to Q branch.

“R. 007 will need evac, medical branch, urgent at this location. Keep me abreast of time frame please.”

“Yes, sir.” R answered, then switched to an unmonitored line. “And you sir?”

“The regular place. Minor medical, Moneypenny can handle it if she is free.”

R returned to the official frequency, “Helicopter and medical on its way. ETA 10 minutes sir.” 

Q reached down and ran his fingers through James's hair. James was in and out of it for that ten minutes. He would tell you that he never felt more secure and loved, than he did in those shrubs. 

The med evac and clean up teams arrived to find 007 I'm the shrubs alone. Icarus tied to the tree. Psych explained the gaps in 007’s memory as exhaustion, such as he could not explain his possession of the recovered files. Also, the mysterious man in Black with the intriguing red flower in his breast pocket. They put him on leave for a month or two, followed by reevaluation.

Q had stepped out of the shower to be greeted by a very stern faced Moneypenny. She steered him to a sterile table covered with those horrible paper sheets. He found them uncomfortable and scratchy. Q grimaced as he sat down.

“If you stopped doing this, then you wouldn't have to put up with the discomfort.” She said with a smirk.

He looked up at her through his lashes. The look was a combination of just stop and who else will.

Her face cold and blank, “lie down stomach first.”

It hurt to lie on the bruises, but the open wounds had to be (yowww) cleansed, then stitched. Local anesthetic would dull the pain, but it made one think about repeating their actions. Moneypenny was as gentle as she could be, unless Q needed a reminder of how dangerous this was. 

“Roll over. There are three more on the front. I expect you will want my deluxe care package on these.”

“Yes, please ma'am. After all, someone may see them.”. He winked, as he answered.

“I think my price has gone up from a night out to dinner out.” Eve chuckled, as she dashed to her work.

Q was bandaged and tucked in for the night, with his mandatory sleeping pill. James was still safe in medical. The documents back in Mi6's hands and already protected under new layers of encryption, coding, and a few levels of Q security. Mi6 might have difficulty getting to them. Queen, Country, and James safe again, at least for today.


End file.
